Aventures en Enfer
by Ati Loik
Summary: Dans un Univers parallèle a celui d'Aventures, les Diables et les démons n'ont pas été bannis des enfers et y sont prospères. Cette fiction est une adaptation de l'Univers d'Aventures (Qui appartient a Mahyar). La plupart des personnages et des histoires viennent de comptes Twitter gérés par des fans.
1. Chapitre 1: Fin de mission

-Entre.

Le jeune garde entra dans le bureau de son maître, tenant dans la main gauche une urne marquée des lettres des enfers et replaçant son chapeau de l'autre main.

-Bonjour Enoch, salua Ati.

-Tu l'as ? Demanda Enoch.

-Juste ici.

Ati posa l'urne sur le bureau d'Enoch, qui s'en saisit avec délice, savourant l'idée d'avoir entre ses mains les cendres de l'un des inquisiteur les plus redoutable que l'enfer ai connu.

-Victor Oppenheimer ...

-Vous n'avez pas idée du calvaire que ça a été pour ...

-Je me fout de savoir comment tu a fait, l'interrompit, tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as mis 10 jours alors que je t'en avais donner 7.

-Enoch, dans le rayon de l'explosion il y avait au moins une centaine de personnes, sans oublier le fait que votre fils ...

-SILENCE !

Ati serra les dents et détourna le regard, il ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher de parler sans réfléchir ...

-Je t'interdit de justifier ton incompétence par les actions de mon fils. Maintenant prend ta paie et sort.

Atil saisit la bourse qui reposait sur le coin du bureau et pris soin de claquer la porte derrière lui.

"Incompétence ? Mon cul !"

Quand il était entré au service d'Enoch 2 ans plus tôt, il n'était a peine assez fort pour atteindre le rang de Diablotin II, aujourd'hui la seule chose qui l'empêchait de dépasser le rang de Garde V était sa naissance: Indéterminée.

Ses capacités laissaient indiquer qu'il avait du sang d'incube et de démon, mais les deux races étant incompatibles, c'était impossible. Malgré cela, ses capacités s'était largement améliorées depuis qu'il travaillait pour Enoch, a un point qu'il est entré dans le cercle des 66 meilleurs gardes des Enfers, parmi les 5000 gardes existants (le 59e pour être exact).

Ati joua avec sa bourse sur le chemin qui le menait a son lieu favori: La maison des Succubes.

De toutes les races des enfers, la plus appréciée était de loin celle des Succubes, Chacune d'entre ces créatures étaient dotées d'un physique absolument divin, pouvant de plus changer d'apparence pour pouvoir satisfaire les désir de chacun des habitants des enfers, car c'était la leurs seule utilité.

Cela n'empêchait Ati de rester courtois et poli avec elles, lui donnant le surnom de "Gentleman" et de s'attirer la jalousie et la haine des clients puisque son attitude lui permettait d'avoir des prix préférentiels et d'avoir un accès quasi illimité a la maison.

A peine entré, Ati fut abordé par une splendide succube du nom de Julia, l'une des favorites, mais aussi l'une des plus chères de la maison.

-Atil, comment va-tu ?

-Un peu fatigué, mais il me reste assez d'énergie pour te saluer, répondit Ati en lui faisant la bise, tout en savourant son parfum (vanille/framboise).

-J'ai eu vent de ta dernière mission, mon pauvre, 10 jours pour une poignée de cendre, le plaignit Julia en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Oui, et j'ai absolument besoin de me détendre, dit Ati en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Mmmmh, marmonna Julia en se mordant la lèvre, suis moi, je vais m'occuper de toi ...

-Merci mais je ne suis pas sur d'avoir assez.

Julia l'arrêta alors qu'il sortait sa bourse, puis lui chuchota a l'oreille:

-Cadeau de la maison ...

Elle lui pris la main et l'amena dans l'une des arrière salle, puis se mis au travail pour le plus grand plaisir d'Ati.

1 heure plus tard ...

Satisfait, Ati renfila sa cape et sortit de l'arrière salle avant de se diriger discrètement vers la sortie, mais fit volte face quand il aperçut l'incube qui était présent dans la salle et qui surveillait les arrivants et les sortants :

Alan Ollst, le frère de la chef des Succubes, connu pour son appétit sans fin (d'homme ou femme d'ailleurs), s'assurait que chacun des clients présents paye le service.

Ati resta discret quelques secondes afin de prévoir un plan de sortie, puis sorti de sa cachette et passa discrètement entre les succubes et les clients, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la sortie.

-Hé, le chapeauté !

''Et merde …''

Ati se retourna pour apercevoir Alan et 2 Incubes qui se dirigeait vers lui, Alan avec un air … intéressé sur le visage.

-Le Gentleman en personne nous fais l'honneur de sa présence …

, bien le bonjour …

-Tu a payé pour Julia j'imagine ? Le tarif plein pot évidement.

-Bien sur.

-C'est étrange … Car tu est son 8e client de la journée, et pourtant je ne compte que 7 paies dans son casier …

-Il faut croire que quelqu'un est parti sans payer …

-Ou est entré … Me prend pas pour un con, le 59e, tu a assez pour payer ou pas ?

Ati sortit la bourse et l'envoya a Alan, qui explosa de rire en constatant la légerté du contenu.

-T'est sérieux la ? Avec ça tu peut a peine avoir une pipe de la part de Sophie.

-Envoyez la note a mon supérieur, je verrais ça avec lui après.

Ati se retourna et fit face a une poignée d'Incubes qui lui barrait la route, dont 3 qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière salle dans laquelle était Julia.

-Non non non non … Tu n'a pas l'air de comprendre, c'est pas toi qui définit les règles ici …

-Ni toi, marmonna Ati.

-Pardon ?

Tout mouvement stoppa dans la salle, ne laissant qu'un long silence de mort.

''Et merde …''

-Et bien … Techniquement, c'est Dame Ollst qui défini les règles, dit Ati.

-Et alors, tu crois que je n'ai pas mon mot a dire ?

Ati détourna la tète et commença a prévoir un plan d'attaque.

-Il te manque donc une centaine d'émeraudes pour pouvoir payer ta dette … commença Alan.

On entendit les cris de Julia retentir dans le bâtiment alors que les Incubes s'occupaient d'elle.

-Jouer avec toi me suffira.

Ati sentit un incube s'approcher de lui pour l'attraper, il répondit en le faisant voler d'un coup de pied dans le ventre dans une chambre sous les cris du clients et de la succube, Il fit de même avec un autre Incube avant d'envoyer son poing derrière lui, dans la tète d'Alan, qui ne sourcillât pas sous le coup.

-Tssss … Les 66 …

Ati reçut un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac, le mettant au tapis alors qu'Alan le traînait par les cheveux vers une chambre en criant :

-Que ça serve de leçon a tous ceux qui …

-ALAN !

Alan et Ati se tournèrent vers la voix et firent face a la propriétaire des lieux : Cheryll Ollst, la chef des Succubes, la petite sœur d'Alan et seule et unique donneuse d'ordres dans cette partie des enfers.

-Je peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Il a pas payer, je vais m'occuper de lui faire rembourser.

-Est ce que je t'ai donner l'autorisation de le faire rembourser ?

Alan grogna, puis lâcha Ati avant de lui faire sauter une dent d'un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, puis il sortit en compagnie de ses incubes.

-Amenez le moi, ordonna Cheryll en rentrant dans son bureau.

Un groupe de garde portèrent Ati et le lancèrent dans le bureau de Cheryll, cette dernière fermant la porte et se dirigea vers une table sur laquelle reposait un certain nombre de fouets.

-Prêt ? Demanda Cheryll.

Ati essuya le sang du coin de sa bouche, sentant sa dent repousser, puis acquiesça.

Cheryll donna une série de coup de fouet dans le vide, Ati faisant semblant de hurler de douleur a chaque claquement, remplissant deux verres de Rhum pendant ce temps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrêtèrent leurs comédie et Ati donna un verre a Cheryll.

-Merci.

-De rien.

-Tu peut vraiment pas t'empêcher de chercher la merde hein ?

-J'y peut rien si ton frère est un connard !

-Tsss …

-Et puis visiblement, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour pouvoir te parler donc …

-Tu peut toujours passer le rituel pour devenir un démon.

-Faudrait que je devienne le 1er garde, c'est a dire aussi puissant qu'Enoch lui même, et je te rappelle que si tu n'était pas intervenue, je serais actuellement en train de me balader au bout la queue de ton frère !

-Atil, calme toi.

-Désolé, fallait que ça sorte.

-Tu n'as que 19 ans et tu est déjà parmi les 66. Attend quelques années et je me ferrais un plaisir de fêter ta situation de démon … dans une soirée inoubliable …

Cheryll se lécha les lèvres a cette dernière citation, faisant a Ati plus d'effet qu'il ne laissa paraître.

-Et bien j'ai hâte de devenir le numéro 1 dans ce cas …

Ati et Cheryll restèrent les yeux dans les yeux quelques secondes, puis éclatèrent de rire.

-Alors ta dernière mission ? Parait qu'Enoch Jr a fait un carnage ?

-Tu aurais vu le cratère, un truc de dingue ! On aurait pu y entrer le château de Satan au complet !

-Non ?

-Si ! Sans oublier les météorites qui ont raser les villages aux alentours, les incendies, les retombées de cendres, Oppenheimer et Balthazar ont fait un boulot de malade ! Des milliers de morts ! Tu m'étonne qu'Enoch soit fier de son fils !

-Et Enoch t'a demander de récupérer les cendre d'un homme dans ce bordel ?

-10 jours sans dormir, je peut te dire qu'on va plus me voir pour les 2 jours a venir …

-Tu m'étonne …

Un garde ouvra la porte sans prévenir, laissant a Ati le temps d'ouvrir une fenêtre et de s'accrocher au rebord.

-Dame Ollst …

-Quoi ?!

-Votre client est arrivé …

-Tu peut disposer.

La porte se ferma et Cheryll soupira en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de laquelle dépassait la tète d'Ati.

-Comment tu as fait pour arriver ici aussi vite ? Demanda Cheryll.

-Je suis un rapide.

-Par pour tout j'espère …

-Tu pourras vérifier après que je sois devenu un démon …

-Tu va devoir partir … Il va pas tarder …

-De qui ?

-Menim …

-Oh … Bon courage …

Cheryll posa sa tète a quelques centimètres de celle d'Ati, tentant de cacher son inquiétude.

-Un petit bisou avant d'y aller ? Demanda Ati en souriant.

Cheryll lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa, puis le poussa de la fenêtre et le laissa tomber du 2e étage, chute qui se résultat par un atterrissage tout en douceur de la part d'Ati, qui fit un clin d'œil a Cheryll avant de se retourner et de rentrer chez lui, non sans garder un sentiment de légèreté et d'insouciance.

Décidément, un baiser de Cheryll était plus efficace qu'une nuit complète avec n'importe quelle autre Succube ...


	2. Chapitre 2: Triple Kill

2 jours plus tard

Ati ouvrit doucement les yeux alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il se laissa aller au doux balancement de son hamac pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement se relever, puis saisir son chapeau et sa cape avant d'aller se désaltérer dans le lac à coté de son coin de foret.

C'était ici qu'il avait élu domicile depuis qu'il avait obtenu le rang de Garde, quand on lui avait donné la possibilité de choisir son domicile. Si la plupart choisissait un appartement luxueux ou une maison tranquille, lui avait choisis un endroit au milieu de nulle part histoire d'être sur que personne ne viendrait troubler sa tranquillité.

Et puis il était bien ici … Son hamac, des arbres, un lac avec une cascade a coté, le ciel bleu avec quelques nuages, un vrai paradis …

Il se leva et jeta un dernier coup d'œil a son chez lui, puis aperçut un papier accroché sur le tronc d'un arbre. Il le décrocha et récupéra le couteau qui venait avec, puis lu le mot écrit au dos :

« Voilà du travail pour toi, je voulais pas te réveiller donc je le plante ici.

Murdock. »

Ati sourit puis lu le message : Le chef d'une cité l'appelait a l'aide pour les débarrasser d'un groupe de nécromancien qui avait élu domicile dans ne grotte non loin.

 _''Quoi de mieux qu'un groupe de nécromanciens pour se réveiller ?''_

Ati pris une petite route pour se diriger vers sa destination et s'adressa au lecteur :

\- ''Un paradis en enfer ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Et puis comment est ce que les démons et les diables peuvent encore être en enfer alors que les aventuriers les ont virés il y a des années de cela ? '' Ça, ce sont les questions que vous vous posez si vous suivez Aventures, et c'est vrai que l'auteur a pris pas mal de libertés avec l'univers de Mahyar, l'une des plus grandes modifications étant que les aventuriers se sont fait laminer lors de leur assaut il y a quelques centaines d'années et que Satan a pu étendre l'enfer en dehors de ses frontières habituelles, agrandissant son territoire d'une centaine de kilomètre carrés environ. Mais comme les démons, diables et autres incubes devenaient difficiles a gérer, il préféra les garder sous contrôle dans une zone plus restreinte, celle qu'on appelle les sous sols, et là par contre, l'enfer mérite son nom … Au revoir ciel, eau et verdure, bonjour grottes, lave et roche, température moyenne aux alentours des 55°, risque de se faire agresser à chaque coins de rue, si tu agresse un supérieur, soit tu le tue lui et tous les témoins, soit tu est au choix exécuté, envoyé dans l'arène, ou au pire envoyé nourrir les Incubes, et autant vous prévenir, leurs méthode de nutrition est très … physique, si vous voyez ce que je veut dire …

Mais passons a des sujets plus joyeux, vous vous demandez sûrement quel est cet endroit, et bien comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, Satan a étendu son territoire au-delà des enfer, et c'est là où je vit, dans ce lieu que l'on nomme ''L'entr'terre'', pour faire simple, seuls les hauts placés, les plus faibles et les '' Non-Infernaux '', c'est le terme qu'on utilise pour ceux qui ne sont ni démons, ni diables, ni Incubes ou succubes, comme c'est mon cas actuellement puisque l'on est absolument incapable de définir a quelle race j'appartiens, peuvent y accéder. Donc cet endroit est réservé aux gardes et autres humains, elfes, nains, tant qu'il respectent les règles, tout va bien. Mais cet endroit est aussi un beau champ de bataille puisque les gardes sont les seuls a pouvoir y faire régner leurs lois, et comme chacun a son avis et veut que sa vision soit la seule, entre les coups dans le dos, les armées, les petits groupes de rebelles, il ne passe pas un jour sans qu'une dizaine de gardes ne meurent au combat … Et parmi les gardes, il y a nous, les 66, nous sommes les seuls gardes V des enfers et nous sommes limités au nombre de 66, il suffit que l'un d'entre nous meurt pour qu'un garde IV puisse monter en grade et devenir un des 66 Gardes V. Pour ma part, j'ai seulement 19 ans et je fais déjà partie de cette élite, ce qui fait de moi un allié de poids et une cible de taille, même si je ne suis que le 59e sur 66.

En parlant de hiérarchie, vous avez remarquez que je parle souvent de Garde III, Diables II, Incubes V, etc … C'est l'ordre qu'a instauré Satan pour mesurer la puissance et l'ordre hiérarchique. Du plus haut gradé au moins gradé, on a Satan, Incubes, Diables, Succubes, Démons, Demis, Gardes, Aspirants, Diablotins et Gobelins, allant d en fonction de leurs puissance sachant qu'un garde peut être plus puisant qu'un diable, mais c'est rare, moi même, je suis a peine plus puissant qu'un démon.

Bien, maintenant que j'ai fini de briser le 4e mur et que j'ai fini mes explications, je pense qu'il est temps de reprendre le récit.

Ati s'arrêta devant une grande plaine couverte de verdure et resta immobile quelques minutes afin d'admirer les vagues que formaient l'herbe caressées par le vent et de se laisser aller au rythmes de l'air, puis il aperçut enfin la grotte dont le contrat faisait part, à quelques centaines de mettre de sa position, laissant aux gardes de la grotte le moyen de voir et d'éliminer toutes personnes voulant s'approcher.

Encore fallait ils qu'ils en aient le temps.

Ati prit son élan et se lança dans la plaine à toute vitesse, couvrant la distance entre lui et la grotte en seulement quelques secondes, puis sauta et atterrie sur un nécromancien qui venait a peine de se rendre compte de sa présence avant de lui briser la nuque et de se diriger directement dans la grotte en invoquant une épée longue, se préparant au combat.

Il fut rapidement surpris de se rendre compte que la grotte était vide, aucun hommes ni femme a remarquer, même pas des cadavres ou de la nourriture quelconque, seulement une grande salle vide, entourée de bougie avec un grand pentagramme au milieu de la pièce.

Avec lui au centre du pentagramme en question.

 _''Mais quel con …''_

Il entendit 2 personnes entrer derrière lui, puis une troisième face a lui, qui applaudissait doucement.

 _"Ok, là, je suis dans la merde ..."_

At regarda rapidement autour de lui afin de pouvoir évaluer la situation: pièce fermée et vide, rien qui puisse servir d'arme, aucune échappatoire et 3 membres des 66 qui ne sont surement pas la pour l'inviter a diner …

Du moins puissant au plus dangereux: le 64e, Poing d'acier, capable de tuer un démon d'un seul coup, le 60e, l'éclair, spécialisé dans la téléportation a courte distance et enfin, face a lui, le 42e, Vision, pouvant prévoir les déplacements des personnes autour de lui 5 secondes en avance.

Ati soupira puis s'adressa à Vison:

-Tu as mis combien sur ma tète ?

-25%

-2000 Pieces ? Tu doit vraiment être en rade …

-Et ces 2 la ont mis 10 % chacun.

-10% chacun … Rappelle moi la prime pour ma tète ?

-10 000.

-Content de voir qu'on commence a me prendre au sérieux, dit Ati en souriant.

-Plus pour longtemps …

Ati et Vision se lancèrent le même regard de défi, puis Ati se baissa soudainement pour esquiver le poing du 64e, dont l'onde de choc lui arracha le chapeau de la tète. Ce dernier tomba au pieds du 42e qui prit soin de l'écraser avant de s'avancer vers lui.

 _"Ok ..."_

Ati sentit une étrange puissance enfouie en lui commencer a émerger.

Personne ...

 _"OK ..."_

Personne !

 _"OK !"_

Ne touche a son chapeau.

Une puissante vague de magie jaillit d'Ati, plaquant ses ennemis au sol alors qu'il se relevait doucement en leurs jetant un regard de haine, les jugeant de ses yeux brillants d'une énergie divine.

-Que ?

-Lève toi ! Hurla le 42e

Le 64e se redressa juste a temps pour esquiver le pied d'Ati qui se planta dans le sol, mais ne put esquiver un violent coup de coude dans le ventre, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur, inconscient. Alors qu'il voyait son ami créer un trou dans le mur, le 60e esquiva de peu un coup de pied retourné et réussit a se téléporter à quelques mètres d'Ati.

-Baisse toi abruti !

Le 60e leva les yeux et vit la lame d'Ati a hauteur de sa gorge.

-Comment …

Ati lui trancha la tète d'un coup sec avant de faire tournoyer son épée afin de réduire le garde a l'état de morceaux de chairs gisants au sol dans une mare de sang.

Le 42e laissa échapper un sourire face a inattention d'Ati car pendant le découpage, le 64e s'était relevé et s'apprêtait à anéantir Ati d'un coup de poings dans le dos, brisant sa colonne vertébrale et leurs laissant le temps de le réduire a l'état de poussière, faisant disparaître ce gamin arrogant qui osait faire partie de l'élite, de plus avec le 60e en moins, cela libérait une place en plus pour les nouveaux arrivants.

Le 60e assena son coup, mais il ne toucha pas le dos, il frappa le poing qu'Ati venait de lui envoyer. Au contact, les deux coups de forces égales créèrent une onde de choc qui fit trembler la grotte elle même, faisant tomber des morceaux de roches qui vinrent s'écraser autour d'eux alors que le bras du 60e se brisait peu a peu sous la force surnaturelle qui se dégageait d'Ati, sentant ses os se fissurer et se briser alors que son regard restait fixés, pétrifiés, sur ceux d'Ati, passés du vert clair au jaune brillant, laissant deviner une forte affinité avec la lumière.

Ati saisit le bras du 60e et l'attira vers lui afin de lui planter ses doigts dans le torse, inondant son corps d'énergie divine, le brûlant et le faisant fondre de l'intérieur, puis lui arracha le cœur et l'écrasa sous les yeux impuissants de sa victime alors que les roches continuait de chuter et indiquaient que la grotte allait s'effondrer dans peu de temps.

Le 60e jeta un dernier regard apeuré a Ati avant de perdre conscience dans les cendres qui composait désormais son corps alors qu'Ati récupérait son chapeau et se dirigeait calmement vers la sortie a la suite du 42e , non sans disperser d'un coup de pied les cendres du 60e .

Le 42e sortit en panique de la grotte alors que celle ci s'effondrait sur elle même, piègent tout être vivants sous les décombres. Il sourit et éclata de rire, il avait du sacrifier quelques péons dans la bataille, mais enfin ce gosse allait arrêter d'être une menace cesserait de traîner dans ses pattes.

-T'as les salutations d'Ayem'Doth, gamin.

Il se retourna et se figea en voyant Ati qui se dressait face a lui, ses bras cachés par sa cape et ses yeux camouflés par son chapeau, son col laissant apparaître un sourire situé entre l'amusement et la soif de bataille.

-Ayem'Doth donc ? Je sais a qui apporter ta tète …

-Ess … ESSAIE SEULEMENT !

Le 42e sortit ses dagues et se rua sur Ati en activant sa vision démonique, le permettant d'anticiper chacune des actions d'Ati plusieurs secondes a l'avance :

Dans 1 seconde : Droit en face de lui

Dans 2 seconde : Droit en face de lui

Dans 3 seconde : Droit en face de lui

Dans 4 seconde : Droit en face de lui

Dans 5 seconde : Droit en face de lui

Le 42e s'arrêta, incompréhensif, face à Ati qui restait parfaitement immobile, sans lui adresser le moindre regard, sans bouger d'une semelle, le même sourire provocateur sur le visage.

-Bah alors 42 … On a peur ? Demanda Ati.

-Pourquoi tu ne bouge pas ?!

-Je n'en voit pas l'intérêt …

Le 42e hurla de rage et repris sa course effrénée vers Ati, s'apprêtant a lui planter violemment ses dagues dans le ventre, mais s'interrompit lorsqu'il reçut une centaines de coups d'épée, couvrant son corps de plaies, de coupures, d'entailles et de trous alors qu'Ati rangeait calmement sa dague.

-Impossible …

-Tu peut voir les mouvements a l'avance, mais ta vitesse est limitée, donc tu ne peut pas tout esquiver.

-Non …

Le 42e posa un genoux au sol cracha le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche avant de relever ses yeux vers le visage qui lui jetait un regard d'amusement et de jugement alors qu'il s'apprêtait a l'achever avec ses propres dagues.

-Un garde ne peut pas être aussi puissant … Qui est tu ?

-Le vent de l'ouest soufflera, plus fort et destructeur que jamais …

Le 42e écarquilla les yeux en comprenant à qui il faisait face.

-Aldreann …

Ati baissa les bras et les dagues vinrent se planter dans la tète du garde, puis il enchaîna en lui arrachant la tète et regarda avec un sentiment de puissance et de fierté le visage défiguré par l'incompréhension de sa victime.

Puis il reprit conscience.

Ati cligna des yeux et s'aperçut qu'il tenait bras tendu la tète du 42e , effrayé, il la lâcha et fit quelques pas en arrière afin de reprendre ses esprits et de faire le tri dans ses pensées.

Il les avaient tué. Il avait a lui seul éliminer 3 membres des 66, un exploit que même un demi diable au maximum de sa puissance n'aurait pas pu égaler …

Comment avait il pu atteindre cette puissance ?

Qu'est ce cette puissance faisait en lui ?

Est ce qu'il venait d'utiliser la Lumière ?

Qui était ce Aldreann ?

Ati passa quelques minutes assis le temps d'essayer de répondre a ces questions, mais ne trouva aucune réponses.

''Bon, j'ai un cadavre de garde mieux gradé que moi sur les bras, ça devrait me valoir une bonne promotion …''

Ati balança le cadavre sur son dos et accrocha sa tète a sa ceinture avant de se diriger vers le QG des gardes.

Il avait un cadavre à déposer, une promotion à prendre et des recherches à faire …


	3. Chapitre 3: Promotion

C'est avec une joie immense qu'Ati ouvrit la porte du Quartier Général des gardes, portant fièrement le cadavre du 42e sur son épaule et sa tète accrochée à sa ceinture.

Il entra dans le grand bâtiment grouillant de vie, les nombreux gardes se pressant entre les allées pour aller chercher leurs primes, trouver un travail ou tout simplement aller se détendre dans les salles dédiés à cet effet, jeux d'argents, succubes pour les hommes, incubes pour les femmes (ou l'inverse, tout dépend de l'orientation), massages, salle de torture, piscine, arène, salle d'entraînement, bref, un paradis pour mercenaires.

Il y avais aussi de l'autre coté du bâtiment une partie plus sérieuse et administrative puisque c'est la que se faisait les échanges de gardes. Il est rare pour un garde en dessous du grade III d'avoir un maître, ils sont donc utilisés comme de simples mercenaires pour des missions de basse importance (Menaces, vols, règlements de comptes, trafics de touts genres qui serait illégaux en dehors de la frontière, etc …), de plus leurs commanditaires changeant chaque jours, leurs situation était loin d'être stable …

Ati passa la porte des dépôts et posa le corps du 42e sur le comptoirs.

-Euh ? C'est quoi ça ? Demanda le garde en faction.

-Ma promotion. Voici le cadavre du 42e , je viens prendre son poste.

-Ne bougez pas.

-Ah, et il y avait aussi le 60e et le 64e, par contre j'ai pas leurs corps.

-Nous allons voir.

L'homme pris le cadavre et l'amena dans une arrière salle afin de vérifier ses dires. Ati en profita pour faire un tour au niveau du tableau des primes pour voir a combien était sa tète.

Le principe du tableau des primes est assez simple: Les gardes parient sur un des 66, si ce dernier meurt, ils récupèrent le double de leurs pari et le tueur la somme liée.

 _''Donc, pour les 3, ça me fait ... 12 000 pièces ? Ils sont sérieux ?!''_

Ati laissa échapper un râle de déception avant de se diriger vers l'une des salles de détentes dédiée aux jeux de cartes.

 _'' Quitte a avoir du fric, autant lui faire faire des petits ... ''_

Ati entra dans la salle avec une centaine de pièces, a peine assez pour jouer sérieusement. Heureusement pour lui, il était doté d'une dextérité hors norme qui lui permettait de tricher sans se faire prendre, il suffisait le plus souvent de retenir où était les cartes, d'en récupérer une forte discrètement et de la sortir au bon moment. Il avait d'ailleurs payé quelques contre faiseurs pour lui fournir quelques fausses cartes, cachée soigneusement dans les doublures de ses manches.

 _'' Tant que je me fais pas choper … ''_

1 heure plus tard, il ressortait de la salle avec quelques bons milliers de pièces, dont il n'avait aucune utilité.Il se contenta donc d'en laisser la moitié en pourboire et de jeter l'autre moitié au milieu des passants, au rand damn des autres gardes qui voyaient leurs argent être gaspillé ainsi.

Ati jeta un rapide coup d'œil au tableau des primes, pour apercevoir avec une certaine excitation le chiffre 42 a coté de son nom, ainsi que la somme de 15 000 pièces sur sa tète.

 _''Encore une belle journée en Enfer …''_

-LOIK !

Ati se retourna pour voir le démon Ayem'Doth se diriger vers lui, un éclat de haine et de vengeance dans le regard.

-Ayem'Doth ! Que puis-je faire pour vous en cette belle journée ?

-Mourir, ça pourrait être un bon début ! Hurla Ayem'Doth en le saisissant a la gorge et en le soulevant a quelques centimètres du sol.

Aussitôt, tous les gardes, incubes, succubes et autres guerriers présents dégainèrent leurs armes et pointèrent arcs, lances, haches et épées vers le démon.

-Houla … Règle n°28 du Quartier Général :Pas de meurtres dans le Quartier Général, récita Ati, un sourire sarcastique aux levres.

Ayem'Doth grogna et jeta un œil autour de lui pour rapidement comprendre qu'il ne survivrait pas si il achevait le morveux arrogant qu'il tenait a bout de bras.

-Ce n'est pas fini …

-Non, je confirme, répondit Ati.

Ayem'Doth le lâcha et sortit du QG, non sans lancer une gerbe d'insulte envers Ati et les autres gardes, ces derniers rangeant doucement leurs arsenal.

-C'est bon, merci tout le monde, je vous revaudrait ça … Hey Engue, t'as enfin changé d'arc ? Demanda Ati à un jeune garde.

-Heu, oui, l'autre commençait a se faire vieux, répondit le dénommé Engue.

-C'était une bonne idée, mais pense a changer les flèches aussi, vu la puissance de ton arme, les projectiles risquent de ne pas pouvoir suivre.

-D'accord.

Ati se massa doucement la gorge, puis se dirigea vers la salle des attributions afin de recevoir officiellement sa promotion. A peine entré, une vieille femme aux lunettes rondes lui jetant un regard de taupe lui tendit un papier certifiant son nouveau grade.

-Signez ici, dit la femme avec une voix grinçante.

-Ravi de vous voir moi aussi Gladiss, dit Ati en signant le bas du papier.

-Félicitation pour votre promotion, 45e, votre maître recevra bientôt cette nouvelle avec la plus grande des fierté …

-Pff, vous connaissez pas Enoch, et je suis le 42e …

Gladiss lui jeta un regard vide et désintéressé.

-Pardon ?

-Rien, bonne journée a vous aussi ...

-Vous êtes bien Ati Loik, au service du diable Enoch Lennon ?

-Tout a fait.

-Votre maître vous a envoyé un ordre de mission, vous serez chargé de protéger un convoi de prisonniers a travers l'entr'terre, annonça Gladiss en lui tendant une dizaine de feuilles agrafées maladroitement contenant les détails de sa mission.

-Merci, sous quel commandement ?

-Tous les détails de la mission sont affichés sur l'ordre de mission, merci de vous y référer.

-D'accord, d'accord …

Ati sorti de la salle en parcourant le pavé qui lui servirait de guide pour son travail et se dirigea vers le lieu des récompense pour empocher la prime pour les 3 gardes tués.

 _''Blablabla, Capturés par la mer, blablabla, Votre mission, blablabla, bon état de la marchandise, blablabla …''_

Ati saisi le sac sans prêter attention aux félicitations et aux remerciement des gardes autour de lui et se contenta de marcher vers la bibliothèque en lisant la suite de ses instructions.

 _''Blablabla, honneur des 66, blablabla, Rendez vous demain a la cité portuaire de BlackLight, blablabla … Ah ! Vous serez sous les ordres de la capitaine Emeraude-San, de la démone Sarah et … de la succube Cheryll Ollst ?!''_

Il s'arrêta au pied de la porte d'entrée le temps de lire la suite, malgré les plaintes des arrivants.

 _''Vous devrez vous assurer du confort, de la satisfaction et de la survie de vos supérieurs, même si leurs conditions impliquent de mettre votre vie en danger.''_

Ati laissa échapper un sourire en rangeant l'ordre de mission dans sa cape, il connaissait bien Sarah et Cheryll et les côtoyait depuis bientôt 1 an (bien qu'il n'ai jamais pu goûter aux services de la chef des Succubes), mais il ne connaissait Émeraude-San que par sa réputation de Capitaine pirate experte en capture de navire et ayant pour habitude de ramener d'excellents prisonniers, autant pour travailler dans les mines que pour servir de nourriture aux Incubes et Succubes, ou encore de sac de frappe pour les gardes.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur un autre sujet : Aldreann.

Depuis qu'il avait miraculeusement et sans explications manié la Lumière pour vaincre les 3 membres des 66, il ne pouvait se retirer de l'esprit se nom qu'avait prononcé l'ancien 42e avant qu'il ne l'achève, et surtout, comment cette puissance avait elle pu se déferlée ainsi en lui ?

Il rechercha donc un des responsables de la bibliothèque et trouva un jeune Incube dont la chemise laissait entrapercevoir un torse imberbe et musclé dont le teint bronzé laissait deviné comment il avait pu atteindre ce poste, puis l'interrogat au sujet de ce nom.

-Tiens ? Je ne me doutait pas que vous vous intéressiez a l'histoire des Incubes ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Le bibliothécaire le guida vers une allée dédiée a l'histoire des Enfer et aux origines des Incubes.

-Il y a 10 000 ans, Lucifer souhaitait créer une race supérieure a toutes les autres, la race ultime, il créa alors les 3 premiers Incubes, 3 frères : Ollst, Lorendill et un autre dont le nom nous reste inconnu. Mais il se rendit vite compte de son erreur lorsqu'il constatât la puissance et les capacités de reproductions extraordinaires de nos ancêtres, il décida donc de les enfermer, eux et leurs descendance. Si Estebann et Sebastiann acceptèrent plus ou moins leurs sort, le 3e frere refusa cette possibilité et mena alors la première révolution que les enfers ai connus, i 000 ans de cela, accompagné par une armée d'aventuriers et par sa seule et unique fille, Ann.

-Ann … ça me dit quelque chose …

-Elle a été la plus puissante des Succubes et leures première chef, bien avant que les Ollst, ne prennent la relève.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle est devenue ?

-Capturée et violée jusqu'à la mort par les autres Incubes.

A cette nouvelle, Ati ressentit un sentiment de haine inexpliqué.

-Que pouvez vous me dire d'autre sur l'autre frere ?

-A part qu'il a mystérieusement disparu a la fin de la révolte, pas grand-chose …

-Bien … Merci pour les informations.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a prendre un livre sur l'étagère, l'Incube lui saisit la main et commença a la caresser, provoquant chez Ati un haussement de sourcil.

-Je peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

-Et bien … Les Succubes de ne cessent de conter vos prouesses, je me demandait donc si vous pouviez … Confirmer les rumeurs avec moi ?

-… Je ne mange pas de ce pain la, maintenant lâchez ma main ou je rentre chacun de ses ouvrages dans votre anus.

-Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, dit l'Incube en lui baisant la main.

-Que ?!

Ati se dégagea et saisit brusquement l'entrejambe de l'Incube, lui écrasant sa seule fierté et le faisant échapper un petit couinement de douleur.

-Il y a une chose que tu va apprendre assez vite avec moi gamin, c'est que les seuls qui peuvent me toucher sans en payer les conséquences sont les femmes et mes supérieurs, c'est clair ?

-Donc Enoch ?

-… Oh putain …

Ati écrasa totalement les parties de l'Incube, faisant apparaître sur son visage une expression de douleur pure alors que son teint passait du bronzé au blanc, puis Ati se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches pour se laver les mains, le laissant dans une profonde souffrance, et enfin sorti du QG des gardes et pris tranquillement la route vers la cité portuaire de BlackLight, non sans réfléchir a propos de ces récentes révélations.


End file.
